You Were on My Mind
by canwecreatesomethingbeautiful
Summary: Tegan Quin meets Sara Clement at the grocery store and vows to win her over. Quinlove/Quincest
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my first attempt at any fanfic so I hope its alright. As well as it being quincest/quinlove. If I get positive feedback on this fic Im hoping to continue it. Thanks for reading! **

**Tegan's POV**

I stretch out as I wake up bleary eyed and confused.

"Ugggh.." a groan escapes my mouth as I get up and head to the messy kitchen.

"God I should clean up." I mutter to myself. I go to the pantry to grab the cereal when I realize I've run out.

_Goddamn it. Now I have to go to the grocery store. Typical me. I've forgotten to grocery shop again._ I grab the nearest pair of pants before heading out of my apartment.

Upon entering the store I quickly gather the things I need. After wandering one of the isles I bump into someone and they drop the box of mac and cheese they were holding.

"Oh my gosh, Sorry" I apologize as I pick up the small box. When I finally look up my eyes meet the most beautiful pair of hazel orbs I'd ever seen.

"Uhh.. Hi. My name's Tegan."

"Hi my name is Sara, and I believe you still have my mac and cheese." The slightly smaller woman chuckled.

"Oh right! Ha." I manage to get out as I hand her the box.

"So I'll see you around then, Sara…" My voice fades as she walks away.

_What was that all about? Hitting on random girls at the grocery store. C'mon Tee._ My thoughts are interrupted by the cashier telling me to pay. After giving the correct amount of cash I quickly make my way back home, my thoughts filled with Sara and how I'm going to get to know her some way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here's chapter 2. I hope it's alright. Thanks for reading. Also warning this fic is quinlove/quincest. **

** Tegan's Pov**

I made a point of looking for Sara every time I went to the grocery store, which was often now. One day my efforts were rewarded when I saw her standing at the produce section observing some fruit. I walked up to her confidently.

"Hey Sara." I greeted her with a gummy smile.

"Wha- Oh! You…Tegan, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. So… I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for coffee with me sometime?" _Oh god, please say yes! Please say yes._

"Oh, Um Sure. As friends though right? I'm currently with someone…" Sara replied.

"Oh. Yeah as friends is cool! But maybe we should trade numbers so we can set this up?" I asked as I held out my blackberry.

"Yeah of course!" She finished typing in her number. "Well I should be going now, Tegan. It was nice to see you again! Don't forget about texting me so we could get that coffee." She waved before going to the checkout.

_Don't worry I wont forget. _ I sighed. _She would be taken. Well maybe I'll just have to steal her… _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so here's chapter 3. I hope whoever is reading this actually likes it. I haven't gotten any reviews so I don't know. Anyways, Thanks for reading and as always this fic is quinlove/quincest **

**Tegan's POV**

When I got home all I could think about was how Sara was taken and how if I actually was going to go through with stealing her, how I would do that exactly.

To take my mind off of everything I decided to finally clean up my messy apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sara's POV**

_What is with that Tegan girl? I know she likes me and I may kind of like her too. But Stacy… and I don't even know Tegan! Well I don't know Tegan yet… I wonder how long she's gonna wait before she calls or texts me about our coffee date-thing. _My thoughts run on as I put away the groceries I bought. _Jesus Sara. Get a grip. You don't even know this girl but yet…those beautiful eyes, the gummy smile, the labret piercing it all makes you have those teenager-eque butterflies. _

"Damn it Tegan. When are you going to text me?"

**Tegan's POV**

My small apartment is finally spotless, I admire my work and soon enough Sara invades my mind again. _God! I don't want to seem over eager and text her now… Its been what. 2 hours since she gave me her number? But when is the right time? I don't want to wait too long. Fuck it._

_**Hey Sara. Its Tegan.**_ I quickly type out the message and after much internal conflict I delete it.

"Tomorrow" I sigh to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

** Tegan's POV**

It was a warm Wednesday afternoon. I decided I had waited long enough, almost a whole 24 hours.

_**Hey Sara. It's Tegan. I was wondering if you're free tomorrow afternoon? **_I sent the message quickly so I wouldn't chicken out again. After a few minutes I got her reply.

_**Hi Tegan! I unfortunately have something to do tomorrow, but how does Friday at about one sound?**_

_**That sounds great. See you on Friday at The Brewhouse then? **_I sent it to her, giddily awaiting her reply.

_**Yep. See you then.**_

So now it was set. Our "date" was on Friday. I walked home from work and plopped on my couch as soon as I got there.

**Sara's POV**

Tegan finally texted me to set up our "meet-up". I refused to call it a date because I knew if I did it would only cause me inner turmoil, and more trouble She wanted to see me tomorrow but I had an actual date with Stacy tomorrow. _Stacy... We've only been seeing each other for about a month but she seems to like me a lot. Maybe more than I like her._

**Sara's POV**

-Thursday night-

I was in the middle of reading _Independence Day_ when a knock on my door startled me. When I opened the door a gleeful Stacy greeted me.

"Sara!" She pulled me into a hug.

"Hi Stacy." When we managed to separate she asked if chinese food was okay.

"That sounds fine. Just let me grab a coat."

The whole car ride was a blur, Stacy going on and on about some random topic I had hardly remembered her bringing up. Once we got to the restaurant and were seated she tried to start some conversations with me but my short responses did nothing to help her. I couldn't help it though. My mind was elsewhere thinking about Tegan and how no matter how I played my cards somebody was going to get hurt and it was most likely to be Stacy.

"Sara are you mad at me or something?" Stacy asked hurt.

"What? Oh no. Not at all. I'm just not feeling well." I tried to deflect what I was really thinking.

"Oh well do you want me to just take you home then?" She asked

"Actually that seems like a pretty good idea. Sorry to cut the night so short." I told her.

"It's fine really" She replied with a smile as she called a waiter over for the check and some to go boxes.

We were mostly silent as she drove me home. Once she had walked me to the front door of my apartment she gave me a short kiss that I was not expecting at all.

"Oh sorry." She mumbled after I didn't return her affection.

"No, I'm sorry. I think I just need to go to bed and rest…" I tried to console her.

"Yeah, Um. Good night Sara." She said her voice full of sadness and hurt.

"Good night Stacy." I sighed as she turned and left.

_Jesus Christ. This is going to be harder than I thought. I was such a dick to her at dinner tonight. _I thought to myself, as I got ready for bed. _I just hope I'm not such an ass to Tegan._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so here's the long awaited date chapter between T&S! Disclaimer I do not own **_**Nineteen**_** by Tegan and Sara. **

**Sara's POV**

I got to The Brewhouse at about 1:30 and Tegan was nowhere to be found yet so I decided to sit at a table to reserve it for us. The lunchtime bustle of the small but busy shop distracted me for a bit so I was surprised to say the least when Tegan appeared in front of my table.

"Hey Sara." She greeted me, "So did you order yet?"

"Hey Tegan. And no I have not I was waiting." I answered her

"Oh well then what can I get you?" She asked with a sweet smile that made me weak at the knees.

"Oh no I can pay for myself."

"Please Sara. I insist. C'mon what do you want?" I knew she wasn't going to let up.

"Okay fine. Can you get me a plain coffee with two sugars and some half-and-half?"

"No problem." She flashed me that charming smile.

_Oh god does she know what she's doing to me?_ I thought to myself as she waited in line to order for us.

**Tegan's POV**

_Everything is going according to plan! I'm flirting with her and she obviously knows what I'm doing but isn't asking me to stop. _I smiled to myself as I thought about how well this date is going so far. I order our coffees and wait for them as I watch Sara from across the shop and she looks so adorable staring off into space and thinking about God knows what. Me hopefully.

I thank the young looking barista and grab the two coffees and head to our table.

"Here you go." I hand Sara the coffee as I sit across from her.

"Thank you." She replies and takes a small sip.

"You are very welcome." I say it in the most flirtatious voice I can make.

The blush that spreads across her face is priceless. _Oh this may be way easier than I thought it would be. _

**Sara's POV**

_Jesus Christ Tegan can flirt. Okay now I cant deny my feelings for her. I like Tegan a lot. And she knows this. She's having fun messing with me and playing these mind games. But lets not forget who first approached me. _

"So what do you do Sara?" She asks looking me in the eye with her full attention.

"Oh well umm. I'm currently going to school to become a teacher." I answer

"A teacher? Wow that's cool. What subject."

"Oh well I love literature and stuff like that so a literature class. What do you do?" I asked her to take the pressure off of me.

"I currently work at the local animal shelter and I'm an aspiring musician. I love animals and music so what can I say?" She answered with a genuine smile of pure joy.

"I actually wrote a song about you…" Tegan half whispered as if she wanted me to hear but not hear at the same time.

"Can I hear it?" I asked curious.

"Okay but you have to come to my apartment, its not far I promise." She said her voice full of excitement.

"Okay and I promise to not make fun of you if it sucks." I joked. She rolled her eyes. And led the way to her apartment.

**Tegan's POV**

We walked the short two blocks from the coffee shop to my apartment building. I unlocked the door and told Sara to make herself at home in the living room while I got my guitar out.

"Okay so you promised to not make fun of me." I told her as I got into position on the floor across from her. We sat legs crossed staring at each other for a minute before I decided to suck up my nerves. I cleared my throat and played the opening chords.

_I felt you in my legs _

_Before I even met you_

_And when I lay beside you _

_For the first time I told you_

_I feel you in my heart, _

_I don't even know you…_

I finished the song all the way through with surprisingly no mess ups. I looked up and Sara was sitting there in awe. Somewhere along the line our faces got so close to each other that I could feel her warm breath on my neck. Her prefect lips only inches from my own. When suddenly her phone rings startling us both out of the sexually tense moment. It finally goes to voicemail and I wait for Sara's critique.

"It was absolutely amazing Tegan. Really it was. But I should probably get going… Just let me know when you have any shows because that was fantastic."

"Yeah I'll definitely let you know when I play. Let me walk you out." I told her as I carefully put down my guitar. Once we had made it down and out of the building she told me that she had a great time and that we should hang out again soon and left me there. _Holy shit we almost kissed. I can't even process that information. But that stupid fucking phone had to go and ruin it. At least the date went well._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sara's POV**

On my walk home I texted Stacy who called just after Tegan's serenade and interrupted what would have been a kiss, possibly make-out session. She wanted to know if I was feeling any better which I admittedly was but because of the fact that my date with Tegan went well. I needed advice, help really so I called up Emy my best friend.

"Hey Em can you meet me at my apartment?" I asked her.

"Yeah just give me 30 alright?' She responded

"Okay see you soon" I hung up my cell as I entered my apartment. I took the time before Emy arrived to make dinner. I just finished as I heard a knock I answered and led Emy in.

"So what's up buttercup?" She asked as she absently picked at the food I had just set out.

"I'm having some… girl problems." I told her and smacked her hand when she went for another picking. We ate and I told her my situation with Tegan and Stacy.

"Hmmm. You sure have a situation there Sare." She said after I was done.

"But it seems like you really like this Tegan girl and Stacy just isn't cutting it for you anymore. Sara you have to break up with her. You can't lead Stacy on like this."

'I know Emy! But I don't want to hurt Stacy, she's really a nice person." I felt so frustrated.

"Yeah but if you cheat on her and she finds out it will be a thousand times worse than if you just said straight up that you aren't feeling it anymore." Emy countered.

"You're right. I have to call her and tell her I need to talk to her…" I sighed.

"Of course I'm right Sara!" Emy said with a laugh.

"You go call her, the sooner the better okay?" Emy said as I walked her out.

"Okay Emy. Thanks for helping me out. You have to meet Tegan soon too."

"Haha alright. And no problem that's what best friends are for right." She stated walking to her car. _Fuck me. Now I have to call Stacy and tell her. This is gonna suck. But like Emy said its better if I just tell her outright rather than cheat._ I thought to myself as I called Stacy.

"Hey Sara!" She answered.

"Hey Stace. I was wondering if we could hang out sometime soon?"

'Yeah! Do you have any plans tomorrow?' She asked sounding happy

"No I don't so does tomorrow night at my place sound good?" I asked her.

"Yeah see you then!" And then the line was dead.

_Holy shit she thinks this is just gonna be us hanging out and then I'm just going shatter her heart. _

** Sara's POV**

**-The next night- **

I heard the knock on my door that I had been dreading all day. _Fuck here goes nothing._ I answered the door and a cheery Stacy met me.

"Hi Sara!" She exclaimed while pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hi Stacy" I said patting her back.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Actually Stace I need to talk to you come sit down." I gestured to the couch s I sat down.

"Oh Okay." Her mood obviously dampening.

"Stacy. There is no real easy way to say this but-"

"But you don't really want to be with me." She cut me off.

"What? How did you know?" I asked her.

"Well when someone says, "There is no real easy way to say this" they're probably breaking up with you. And well you've been kinda out of it lately. Distant." She explained.

"Oh well… I'm sorry Stacy. You're a really nice person and a great friend." I consoled her.

"Thanks Sara. I guess I'll be going then." She said getting up.

"Uhm. Yeah that'd be good. Bye Stacy." I said walking her out of the apartment. _Holy shit that was way easier than I thought it would be. Thank god she didn't get mad and was so understanding. Now Tegan. Should I make the next move? Im officially single now._

**A/N: So now Stacy is taken care of. I hope you guys like this fic. Let me know who you want to make the next move in the reviews! I'd love to know what you guys think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! It really motivates me to continue this story, so thanks again. **

** Sara's POV**

It was a lazy Sunday and I decided to call Tegan instead of waiting for her to call me.

"Hey Sara. What's up?" Tegan greeted me after a few rings.

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you're busy. I wanted to hang out."

"I'm not busy at all I'm just lazing around at home. Where do you want to meet?" She asked me.

"Actually can I meet you at your apartment?" I asked

"Sure that's not a problem. You remember where it is right?"

"Yeah. I see you in 20." I said. I hung up and gathered my wallet and put on a pair of shoes. The walk to Tegan's apartment was nice, uneventful but the day was nice so the walk was calming. Once I made it to her apartment I knocked but I felt nervous. _What the fuck. There's nothing to be nervous about. Its just Tegan. _Just as I finished my thoughts Just Tegan answered the door and the smile that was there and the pure joy that was present in her eyes made me melt.

"Hey. Come in." She said while pushing the door open further.

"Uh, Hi. Thanks." I managed to say. _Pull it together Sara!_

I turned around and pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged me back in a way that made me feel something. Something deep. _Whoa. I've never felt this good just hugging somebody. _I couldn't help but notice how perfectly our bodies melded. The way she was just a tab bit taller and slightly bigger than me. It felt right. I looked up to her and she was staring at me. Possibly pondering the things I was at that very moment. I tilted my head toward hers so she knew I wanted to kiss but leaving the decision up to her. She closed the distance between our lips and it felt amazing. Her lips were soft and warm, but it ended all too soon.

'Sara. What about your girlfriend?" She asked seeming concerned but I knew she was faking it.

"I broke up with her. Besides you know for a fact we would have done it even if I was taken." I accused. The blush on her face was evidence enough.

"Okay, yeah that's true. So where does this leave _us?"_ She asked gesturing between our now separated bodies.

"Well its clear we like each other a lot. If you're ready to take this to the next level I'm fine with that, but if you're not just know that I'm not going anywhere soon. I'll wait for you Tegan." I let her know how I felt even though I was 90% positive she wanted to be more than friends with me.

"Sara I am more than ready to be more than friends. Ever since I tried to steal your mac and cheese at the grocery store." She joked.

"Haha! Oh Tegan." I said as I pulled her in for another kiss.

"Let me take you on a real date." She said as we parted.

"That sounds good to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:****The people requested a plot twist and I deliver. Although I must give you all a trigger warning this chapter contains some violence. So please take caution as you read and as always thanks for reading!**

**Tegan's POV**

** -A few weeks later-**

"Sara are you ready to go?" I asked slightly annoyed

"Yeah. Are you sure we should walk to the bar Tegan? It's a shady part of town."

"If you want I could call up Ted and he can drive us." I offered.

"No, no its fine. He's probably busy since he can't make it to your show tonight."

"Then lets get going." I said grabbing my guitar case. Good thing the bus was coming by soon. We made it to the bar, in what Sara called the shady part of town, in time for my tiny show. It was mostly friends and a few random people at the bar, but a gig was a gig right?

"Sara I'm nervous." I confessed a few minutes before I was scheduled to go on.

'Don't be. You'll be fine. You're a talented young musician who deserves to be known and if you have to start by playing at shady bars and small coffee shops then so be it." She reassured me.

"Okay. I guess it's now or never." I said.

The MC for the night introduced me and I got up and played my 40-minute set with only my acoustic guitar. It went alright and after I took some much-needed shots. A few hours and a few drinks later everyone started heading home. Sara and I were slightly tipsy but we figured we could make it back to my apartment in one piece. We started walking home minding our own business when a few gangster-like guys started hitting on Sara.

"Hey baby. What are you doing with some dyke? Why don't you come home with us and we'll show you a good time." One of them told her. That got me enraged.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business?" I spat in response.

"Aye was anybody talking to you? No, so just stay out of it." Another guy in the group said.

"SO WHAT IF HE WASN'T TALKING TO ME! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND I WONT LET HER BE OBJECTIFIED LIKE THAT!" I shouted back.

'Oh so it's gonna be like that." The original guy said. He came up close to me and I dropped the guitar case I was still holding preparing for some sort of confrontation, when he pulled out a knife and stabbed me.

"TEGAN!" I heard Sara scream. She was soon talking to a 911 operator trying to keep calm telling them our location. By then the gang had run away and I could hear the sirens approaching in the distance. _Holy crap. What if I die here on this street? I highly doubt it but still I'm bleeding a lot._ I felt like passing out but Sara kept talking to me pleading with me to stay conscious. The last thing I remembered was being put into a stretcher on my way to the hospital.

**Sara's POV**

The EMT asked if I was the one who called and I nodded. He asked if anyone else was around and I said no. He told be to get into the cab part of the ambulance so I grabbed Tegan's guitar and climbed in. We drove through the city to the hospital.

I couldn't help the tears that were streaming down my face. I just couldn't lose Tegan. The EMT noticed and said that the wound didn't seem that bad and there was a pretty good chance it wasn't fatal. I swallowed and thanked him for trying to comfort me. We made it to the hospital and Tegan was taken into emergency care unit to get stitches and a blood transfusion. Meanwhile I was taken into questioning by the hospital. Once they had heard my story I was required to give a police report and soon enough I encountered a new problem. They didn't let me see Tegan or release any information to me because I wasn't a direct relative so they just sent me home via a police escort. I gave Tegan's address and I let myself in using the spare key. I changed into one of Tegan's oversized T-Shirts and climbed into her bed and cried myself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I didn't want to leave you guys with such a bad cliffhanger for too long so here's chapter 9. I hope you like it and as always thanks for reading.**

**Tegan's POV**

I woke up feeling like shit. It was weird to wake up in the hospital with all these IVs connected to me. Then the memory of what had happened the night before came rushing back. _HOLY CRAP! I was stabbed but now I'm in the hospital. Sara. Where is she? She's probably scared out of her mind about me, she practically saw me get killed before her eyes. _A nurse can into my room and I asked for some water and if I could see Sara. The nurse said she had tried to stay with me but was sent home, and that I was to be seen by my doctor and if everything checked out well I could be released as early as tonight. So I waited for about an hour before the doctor came in to check me out.

"Hello Tegan. I'm Doctor Marshall. How so you feel this morning?" He asked with a polite smile.

"Um. Okay, I guess. I don't really know how to feel after getting stabbed…"

"Haha. Ahh well checking your vitals you're doing pretty well. So you got stabbed in across your abdomen and luckily it didn't hit any vital organs but the wound it's self is about 2 inches deep. But since everything seems to be checking out well I will sign your release forms and prescribe you some painkillers and you can be on your way. Just try to stay out of trouble." He joked. "Oh and please be cautious when doing any physical activities because you have about 20 stitches closing up your stab wound."

"Oh okay I'll be keeping that in mind sir. Thank you." I hadn't had the chance to see my abdomen yet. A few minutes later a nurse came in with a clear bag full of my belongings. My phone, bloody clothes and everything else, She also brought in a pair of sweats and a plain T-Shirt for me since I had no other usable clothes. I thanked her and went into the adjacent bathroom to change. I slowly took off the hospital gown getting progressively careful, as it got lower down my body. Then I saw it four inches across my stomach with a shit ton of stitches. _Oh my god. That scar is going to be brutal. It's so ugly. I'll never be able to take off my shirt again with out being self-conscious. Wait. Why the fuck am I being a whiny bitch? I'm alive right? I didn't die so I should be grateful._ I thought to myself as I finished getting dressed. It took a few hours for my release form to get processed but eventually I had my prescription painkillers and I was waiting for Ted to come pick me up from the hospital.

**Sara's POV**

I had just finished cleaning up Tegan's messy apartment when I got a text.

_**Hey Sara. I was released from the hospital. Ted is driving me home now.**_ It was from Tegan. I let out a huge puff of air as if I had been holding it in since last night, then I fell to the floor with tears in my eyes and thanked whatever god was out there that Tegan was well enough to come home and she was going to be alright. I had to get myself together before she came home so I washed my face and waited in the living room. About 15 minutes later Tegan walked in looking tired and sore, with a concerned looking Ted right behind her.

"Thanks Ted. I think I'll be good now and besides Sara's here." She told him.

"Alright. I have to go to work but if you need anything just let me know." He told her.

"Will do. Thanks again Ted."

"No problem, Tee." He said as he left the apartment.

I then made my way to her hugging her gently, crying into her shoulder.

"Don't cry, Sara." She said petting my short hair trying to soothe me.

"But this was all my fault." I sobbed

"No. It wasn't. It was my fault. I got angry and I thought I could do anything and my ignorance and cocky-attitude got me stabbed. But what can I say, I'm protective." She said with a gummy smile that made me appreciate her even more.

"I'm just glad your okay."

"Sara, I'm tired…" Tegan sighed

"Oh. I'm sorry c'mon." I led her to her bed and asked if she needed anything.

"Well this bed is seriously lacking in Sara cuddles…" I laughed and climbed into bed with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So things get a little intense this chapter, we learn a bit more about Tegan and Emy makes another appearance! And as always thanks for reading! **

**Tegan's POV**

"Tee, why didn't any of your relatives go see you while you were at the hospital? I mean I know you were only there for a day but still." Sara asked curiosity filling her words.

"Because… I don't have a family Sara. My parents died in a car crash when I was 10…" I replied sadness filling my voice. The tears started to fall from my face and onto my shirt.

"I'm so sorry Tegan. I didn't know, I didn't mean to make you upset…" Sara apologized.

"Well you were going to find out sooner or later right? I mean if we're going to be in this relationship for the long run we're going to have to tell each other stuff like that."

'That's true. But why didn't you ever tell me before?" She asked.

"Well it just never came up in conversation. How am I supposed to casually throw in the fact that my parents died when I was 10?" I explained.

"You have a point. Do you ever miss them?"

"Yeah… I wonder if they would be proud of me all the time. My dad probably would have been, my mom would have thrown a hissy fit because I didn't go to university." I laughed because I could imagine the scene in my head. I let out a heavy sigh and Sara just held me tighter which made me wince in pain.

"Sorry…" Sara said as she loosened her limbs from around my body.

"Its okay. You should sleep, you have class tomorrow morning." I told her

"Okay. Goodnight Tegan."

"Goodnight."

I woke the next morning as Sara was combing her hair for her morning classes.

"Morning sleepyhead." She teased

"Morning." I replied with a yawn.

'Do you need anything before I go?" She asked

"No, I'll be fine thanks."

"Okay. But don't hesitate to call or text me if you do need anything." Sara offered

"Okay I keep that in mind." I said as she gave me a good-bye kiss and left me to my self. _I guess I'll spend my day writing since I'm on medical leave from work._

**Sara's POV**

I thought about what Tegan had told me the previous night about her parents during the bus ride to my campus. It broke my heart to think about a 10-year-old Tegan her innocence robbed, and her heart broken. I couldn't stand to think about how much she's suffered in her young life. I met up with Emy and told her about both Tegan's condition and her parents.

"Damn, poor kid. But pain makes for great art and she definitely is an artist." Emy remarked after I finished.

"Yeah. I wonder if she'll be fine on her own today…" I trailed off.

"Sara she is a grown woman. She can take care of her self. And since when did you become miss clingy? You have a heart of ice and now you're getting soft Sare."

"May I remind you that she is a grown woman with a stab wound. And I don't know, I've never felt so strongly about a person before. She makes me feel so… special, important, loved, respected. I just want to show her that I can take care of her too."

'Awww that's so cute I want to barf." Emy teased.

"Oh shut up and go to class." I shoved her playfully.

**-Later that day-**

I walked into Tegan's bedroom to find her asleep, I didn't want to have to wake her but I knew I had to. I asked if she had dinner and painkillers yet and she replied no, not to my surprise so I made us dinner and made her take her pills.

"How was school?" She asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Ehhh. It was alright. How was your day?"

"Boring but it just got a whole lot more interesting since you came back… Sara can I ask you a serious question?" She took the conversation in a new direction.

"Sure."

"Will you move in with me? I mean you practically live here now so it'd be a natural progression." She stated.

"Uhm. Well yeah. It would make our lives a lot easier. But I'd have to pack all my things and put stuff into storage so it wont be overnight."

"That's fine with me. I just wanted to tell you so you can start bringing your stuff over."

"Okay Tegan. Well now I do have to go to my own apartment, but if you need anything just call." I said as I gave her a kiss goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for lack of an update. I'm currently dealing with personal issues but I hope to be back to updating regularly soon. **

** Tegan's POV**

** -A few weeks later-**

My wound has healed significantly over these past few weeks although the tissue is scared quite a bit and makes me self-conscious. But Sara always dismisses my self-deprecating thoughts and thanks me for being her "hero" and she finally was completely moved in to my apartment even if it did take a few weeks to get done. I love coming home from work to see her studying with the most adorable look of concentration on her face. I finish my thoughts as I walk into said apartment and see Sara fully concentrated on the book in front of her.

"Hey how was your day?' I ask as I remove my shoes and hoodie and place them in their correct places in my closet.

"Fine Yours?" Sara puffs out annoyed as I make my way back to the living room.

"Alright." I mumble, my feelings slightly hurt.

'Hey… I'm sorry Tee. Its just I have this huge test coming up and its really stressing me out." She explains.

'Its okay" I say kissing the top of her head "What do you want for dinner?" I ask.

"I don't know. Whatever." Sara responds.

This time I huff in annoyance as I get up to make us something to eat.

**Sara's POV**

Geez both Tegan and I have been a bit testy with each other for the past few days. It seems the whole honeymoon phase of our relationship is over and usually by this time I would have escaped the relationship but with Tegan I cant help but stay and make things work between us. I know she loves me and I love her too, so we just end up apologizing to each other for the lashing out and hurt feelings. I'm starting to suspect she wants to go back to singing at shows but doesn't want to tell me since last time she had a show she ended up with a stab wound.

"Hey Tegan, do you want to start playing shows again?" I ask

"Of course I do. But I've been thinking about making a record and touring. Doing something other than bar shows and coffeshops but I'm stumped on how to start." She confesses.

"Well you could start with recoding a demo and sending it to some Indie labels." I suggest.

"Wow I'm so dumb for not thinking of the before… Thanks babe." She replies obviously relieved. I shake my head and laugh.

"Tegan you are such a goof. But that's part of why I love you."

The blush that creeps its way up her neck and spreads across her face is one of the cutest things I've ever seen and I fall just a little bit more for Tegan Quin.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, I've decided to fast forward this about 2 years. Tegan is now a semi-successful musician with a fair amount of fans (she can headline a tour now) and Sara is a high school English teacher, and they are still together. Also I've decided they live in Vancouver so now there is a definite setting. **

** Tegan's POV**

I miss Sara. She's all I can think about even after two years with her. Sure we had some rough patches along the way but what couple doesn't have a few problems? Touring can sometimes take its toll. I wonder how her first day of teaching is going…

**Sara's POV**

I nervously pace my classroom. Five minutes until the first bell rings. What if all the kids hate me? What if they wont listen to me? What if the lessons I've worked so hard on suck? All of these thoughts fill my mind as I wait. The bell rings and within the five minute passing period it seems like everyone made it to class. I absently write Ms. Clement on the white board as the morning announcements are read over the intercom. Once it has registered that the announcements are over I clear my throat and say "Hello class. My name is Ms. Clement and I will be your English teacher this year."  
"Hello Ms. Clement." The class responded with less than enthusiastic expressions.

'Okay well, your first assignment is to write me an essay about yourselves. This will enable me to both get to know you as well as evaluate your writing skills." The class let out a collective groan. And one student asked me to tell them about myself since they had to write to me about themselves.

'Oh. Errm, well my name is Sara Clement, I'm 23 years old and this is my very first year as a teacher." The student didn't seem satisfied but kept quiet for the rest of class. About half way into the period a young man burst his way into the class out of breath and sweating. "IM SO SORRY! I WOKE UP REALLY LATE! I PROMISE IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN!" The boy said. It seemed he had already seen the principal because he was clutching a bright yellow detention slip.

"Uhm its quite alright. Just please take a seat and complete the assignment on the board." I dismissed. Once the class had only five minutes left I went in front of the classroom and let them start to pack, and reminded them their assignment was due on Friday morning and would be the first assignment to count towards their grades. As soon as the dismissal bell rang they all rushed out. "Holy shit this might be harder than I thought." I remarked as I sipped my coffee.

**Tegan's POV**

I called Sara at 2:30 right on the dot when I knew the final bell would ring and dismiss all of the students and teachers. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey how was your first day of school?" I asked.

"Alright. A little rough." She sounded dismayed.

"Hey it was your first day. Don't give up already. I bet you were just fine."  
"I really hope so, Tee. I miss you." She sighed.

"I know, I miss you too, everyday but I also love touring. I wish you could come with me."

"You know I can't do that, Tegan. Maybe one day but not now." Sara said.

"I know. Well I have to go now. I love you Sare." I said my heart heavy.

"I love you too, Tee." She answered before the line went dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tegan's POV**

There's literally two days left of my first headlining tour and it's been awesome meeting all of my fans and doing what I love every night, but admittedly I cant wait to just go home and be with Sara. I love Sara more than I've ever loved anybody. There have been few people I could truly trust and let into my life fully since I was orphaned, and Sara has been there for me since I first met her, she's always supported my decisions and the life I want to live and in return I support and love her. I decided I wanted to make the next move, and propose to her. I quickly Google the nearest engagement ring store from the venue and walk there. I seem a bit out of place in the sparkling and glamorous showroom in my jeans, T-shirt and ratty converse. I'm searching for the perfect ring for Sara when a young man in a suit asks if I need some assistance.

'Umm. Yeah I was looking for something really simple. Not too flashy ya know?" I tell him.

"I think we may have the prefect thing for you ma'am." He said leading me to a case on the other side of the room. He picks out the ring and shows it to me. I smile. Its perfect for Sara, a simple white gold band with a tiny perfectly cut square diamond. She would love it.

"How much?" I ask ready to pull out my checkbook.

'2500" He replied.

"Okay that's fine. I'll take it." I said as I pulled out my checkbook and wrote up the check. He polished the ring a bit before putting into its little black box. I handed him the check and thanked him as I left the store. When I got back to the venue and put it away before anyone could see me, and rushed over to start sound check.

**Sara's POV**

I sigh heavily as I start hanging and folding the laundry I did. I was having a lazy Saturday and I had to grade papers but I was avoiding that completely. Most of the essays I had already graded were good, but it just took one or two bad ones to discourage me. I wondered what Tegan was doing. She would be home on Monday after I left for work. I could hardly wait and the hours seemed to drag as I graded paper after paper. One of the very last papers in my stack caught my eye. It wasn't necessarily well written but the content intrigued me. Joseph Troy wrote it, the boy who was late on the first day of class. He was an orphan, like Tegan and he had one older sister, who was away at university, and he lived with is aunt. I wasn't going to let my bias affect his grade though, the writing itself merited barely a C, so that's what I gave it but I was going to start paying more attention to this Joseph kid.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks, everyone who's been reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me! I'm really getting back into writing this fic and reinvesting time in it so again thank you! Also I don't own **_**Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare.**_

** Tegan's POV**

The first person I go to once I get back to Vancouver is my foster brother Ted. I knock on his door knowing he'd still be home. His apartment door creaks open and I yell out an enthusiastic "Ted!" and practically tackle him in a huge bear hug. He smiles and kisses my head.

"How are ya, Tee?" He asks obviously happy to see me.

"Pretty good. Worn out from tour, but that's the life you know." I answer him.

"Ted I have some pretty good news." I tell him, giddy with excitement.

"Hmm?" He asks as he pours us both cups of coffee.

"I'm going to propose to Sara!" I burst out after what seems like forever.

"Tegan! That's amazing! I know she's gonna say yes. She loves you a ton and I love both of you. This is awesome Tee!" He says pure joy in his eyes.

"Ahh well I should be getting home to prepare for this proposal." I tell him.

"Okay, Well thanks for stopping by Tegan. Call me soon yeah?' He says as I hug him.

"Will do Ted."

** Sara's POV**

Monday morning. It was finally here and I couldn't wait to see Tegan but I knew she would be home long after I left for work, so I still had to wait out my day before I got to see her. During the morning announcements I post grades in the back of the classroom, and once the intercom is off I say to the students, "Okay class, you're first grades have been posted. Please keep in mind they are based on one assignment and you still have plenty of time to raise them." Once I was done speaking most of them rushed to check their grades. As they checked the paper and returned to their seats I passed out a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ for our next unit. I couldn't concentrate though and was surprised when the bell rang dismissing my first set of students for the day. Later I was eating lunch in my classroom alone as usual when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said as I swallowed a bite of sandwich.

"Surprise!" Tegan's voice reached my ears before I saw her.

"Tegan!" I said running up to her and taking her in a huge hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I knew you'd be on your lunch break now and I decided I couldn't wait to see you." She said sweetly. "And I wanted to know if you'd be free tonight to go to dinner with me."

"Tegan, of course I'm free. We live in the same apartment, if I were to be home you'd know. Where are we going?" I asked.

'It's a surprise, you cant know." She said.

"Hmm. A surprise… Should I be worried?" I teased.

"No, you shouldn't be worried. I just wanted to take you out on account of me not being here for like two months." She answered. There was only about five minutes left of lunch and I knew Tegan was tired and probably wanted to rest before we went out tonight, but I didn't want her to go. She seemed to read my exact thoughts because she then said, "I don't want to go, but I have to, and besides I don't think you could concentrate on teaching when all this sexy is watching you." She motioned toward her whole body. I punched her arm and we kissed passionately before she turned to the door.

"I'll see you tonight. I love you Sara." She smiled weakly.

"I love you too." I whispered after the door had closed.


	15. Chapter 15

** Sara's POV**

I got home at around 3, and Tegan had texted me saying our dinner reservation wasn't until 7 and she was out but would be home by 6, so I had time for a quick power nap. Once I woke up it was already 5. "Holy shit did I seriously sleep that long!' I muttered to myself. By the time I was showered, and my hair was blow-dried it was 6, and Tegan was entering the apartment.

"Hey Sare." She greeted me with a hug from behind. "I see you're just about ready. Let me change and we can head out."

"Okay, sounds good." I replied and headed into our bathroom to brush my teeth. About thirty minutes later we were in downtown Vancouver at a fancy Italian restaurant. The place gave out a homey, romantic feel and I was surprised Tegan and I had never come here before. Our waiter led us to our table and asked if we wanted to order any wine from their large selection.

"No thank you." I quickly answered for us, and he left with a smile.

"Sara. You could have ordered wine if you wanted." Tegan scolded me.

"No, really its fine I have work tomorrow anyways. Unless you wanted wine, I could drive us home." I told her.

"No, no. I'm good. So do you want to split an appetizer with me?" She asked.

We finished our amazing meal and the waiter had just taken our check when Tegan suddenly got serious. She suddenly looked almost nervous.

"Hey Tee. What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I just… I have to ask you something important." She said before getting down on one knee and pulling out a small black box. And in that moment I thought my heart would stop beating.

**Tegan's POV**

It was now or never. Sara had just asked me if anything was wrong, so I told her no and got down on one knee. I had to ask. No excuses.

"Sara Clement… Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" My voice had cracked a little at the end and I blushed. She looked surprised, completely taken aback for a moment and I got scared, is she gonna say no?

"Yes! Tegan of course I'll marry you!" She said. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and got up. My shaky hands somehow managed to get the ring on to her tiny finger. It fit perfectly.

"Oh my god Tegan, its beautiful." She said.

"Ha, like you." I replied.

"You're such a cheese ball!" Sara said, as she laughed and smacked my arm lightly.

"Oh shut up you know you love my cheesy complements." I told her.

"Okay, maybe just a little." She admitted as we walked out of the restaurant and to our car.

The drive home was filled with a comfortable silence as Sara admired the small ring on her finger. When we got to our apartment Sara headed to the bathroom and I got into pajamas. We were both obviously tired and we sighed with content when we finally got into a comfortable spooning position.

"Tegan…"

'Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sara."


	16. Chapter 16

** Tegan's POV**

Sara and I decided on the plain courthouse wedding, with Emy and Ted as our witnesses, since Sara's mother couldn't make it out until the weekend. We came to the consensus that we weren't going to have a "traditional" wedding since we weren't religious and we didn't want to deal with the whole reception thing, although I did make an official announcement via my twitter. I got two responses for the most part, many people sending their congratulations and a few crazed fangirls who sent Sara crazy threats, the latter made me uncomfortable but there was nothing I could really do. Sara's coworkers had also caught wind of the marriage and they also sent us their well wishes, which made me happy to know that they at least cared for her enough to congratulate her on our wedding.

** -Saturday Morning-**

Sara went to go pick up her mom from Vancouver International Airport at about 12 PM while I made the finishing touches for Sonia's visit. When they finally arrived I was waiting to get Sonia's bag. She pulled me into a hug and greeted me.

"Hello Tegan. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well thank you for asking. How was your flight from Calgary?" I asked.

"Oh it was only about an hour an a half. Barely enough time to give out the peanuts." She joked as I led the way into the two-bedroom apartment.

"I'm going to put your stuff away." I told Sara's mother as Sara prepared three cups of coffee for us. As I made my way back to the living room something stopped me and I heard part of Sara and Sonia's conversation.

"Sara I wish you'd have told me about you engagement sooner before the wedding." I heard Sonia say.

"Mum, it wasn't some huge charade it was just me, Tegan, Emy, and Ted at a courthouse for an hour." Sara replied.

"I know, I know. It just I only have one Sare-Bear and I wanted to see her get married." Sonia responded. I saw Sara cringe at her mother's use of the nickname. I smiled at the mother-daughter bantering, and thought of my own parents. They would have loved Sara; she was smart, funny, and beautiful, they would have teased me on how I managed to get someone like her. I sighed, they had missed so many important things in my life but I held some form of hope that they were still watching over me, even if I didn't have any set religious beliefs. I walked into the room and asked Sonia what she would like to do today and after a few moments we decided to spend the day shopping at Robson Street.

** -Later-**

We had finally arrived home after our venture into downtown Vancouver, feeling lighthearted and satisfied with our purchases. Sara invited her mother to watch TV while we cooked us dinner but she happily declined in favor of watching us cook. She seemed content with watching us banter and flirt while we managed to finish cooking dinner. Conversation was light and comfortable as we ate our meal, until Sonia bought up a topic Sara and I had yet to discuss, the prospect of starting a family.

"So have you two started thinking about starting a family?" Sonia asked.

Sara and I sat in uncomfortable silence before speaking.

"Well, its not really something we've talked deeply about just yet." I answered for us. "Oh." was Sonia's only response. I decided to end the awkward silence.

"So who wants cheesecake?" Later as we were getting ready for bed Sara brought up the elephant in the room.

"Tegan. Do you want to start a family with me?" She asked.

"Of course I do Sara. We just never really spoke on the issue." I replied. "Do you want to raise kids with me?" I asked.

"Well yeah. But I don't think now is the ideal time. I mean it's my first year teaching and you're still an up-and-coming musician. Plus we'd have to factor in getting a house because I don't think a two-bedroom apartment is the ideal setting for a family." She brought up.

"I totally agree, those are all valid points." I responded, glad we had this conversation out of the way. When the time came Sara and I would have to bring it up again, but for now we had a short-term solution.


	17. Chapter 17

** Sara's POV**

It had been a few weeks and all of my classes finally finished reading _Romeo and Juliet_ so it was time for our first big project of the year. My first class of the day filed in.

"Good morning class. Today we'll be starting our first big project of the year." I announced and the class let out a collective groan. "But… You get to choose your own partner, notice how I said partner so only one. Okay go ahead and get into groups of two." I told them. About two minutes later everyone had a partner except for Joseph Troy, the boy who was late to class on the first day and who was also an orphan. I watched as he slowly made his way into a desk at the back of the room, isolated from the class. I started passing out the assignment paper and I heard someone from the front mention Joseph's name and the pair started to snicker, it made my blood boil. Children could be cruel creatures, no the human race itself was a cruel thing. I learned that through personal experience. After passing out the assignment and explaining it to the class I walk over to Joseph and sat in the empty desk beside him.

"I'll give you extra credit for this. Working alone I mean. It wont be a lot but it will definitely help your grade." I told him.

"Thanks Mrs. Quin." He said softly, using my newly married name.

"Can you stay after the bell? Id like to talk to you for a moment." I told him.

"Sure, it's not a problem." He answered. Soon the bell rang and I dismissed my students to break. Joseph packed slowly and stayed behind.

"Joseph, you don't have many friends do you?" I asked.

"No ma'am I don't. Honestly I don't really even have friends." He said. I nodded my head I already knew this information though. I had been observing him for the past few weeks and I when I had lunch duty I found he sat alone in a corner of the cafeteria.

"Well if you want you could always come in here during break. I wouldn't mind plus I don't have much company around here anyways." I said

"Really?" He asked, his brown eyes overfilled with hope his voice coated in excitement.

"Yeah really." I reassured him. "Whenever you want I should be here."

"Thanks Mrs. Quin." Joseph said grateful for the opportunity I gave him to escape the tortures of the dreaded cafeteria.

"No problem." I replied with a smile. He left but not very far before I heard a few voices start to taunt him. "Teachers pet! Teachers pet!" chorused through the hall.

"I bet she wants to fuck him to give him extra credit." I heard one boy say.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I shouted at the gaggle of young men. "You are to come with me and report to the principal's office." I said leading the boys to make sure they didn't run off. Again the human race is a cruel creature that has adapted to make fun of others to make up for its own insecurities. I shook my head in disappointment as I made my way back to my classroom. But at least now Joseph wouldn't be so alone. Later that day Joseph joined me for lunch and he stood next to my desk as I finished a document.

"Is Tegan Quin your wife?!" He asked surpise evident in his voice as he pointed to a framed picture of a smiling Tegan hugging me from behind.

"Yeah." I blushed a bit. Thinking I should change it out for a new one. "You know who she is?" I asked

"Yeah! My sister is like obsessed with her and am an admitted fan." He answered.

"Hahaha! Well I'll be sure to get you both tickets to the next show." I promised.

"Wow my English teacher is married to _the_ actual Tegan Quin." Joseph murmured under his breath. I laughed and he sat down to read a book as I finished up a report. For once since I started to watch over Joseph he seemed content. That night I told Tegan about how she actually had fans.

"Well duh. I mean who wouldn't be a fan." She gloated.

"Oh yeah, I bet you drive the kids wild." I said sarcastically.

"Ill have you know I do 'drive the kids wild'" Tegan said with childish hurt in her voice.

"Awe. I know you do. I was just joking. I don't need you having too big of an ego." I said kissing her cheek. "You know you drive me wild too." I whispered breathily in her ear before running away to our bedroom.

"HEY WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" She yelled running after me.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update! I hope this is alright.**

**Tegan's POV**

Its been about two months since I got home from my last tour and I'm now preparing to go back out on the road but this time I'm going to be in Europe for three months. I check and recheck my suitcase because I leave first thing the next morning for Vancouver International Airport to London.

"Hey Tee." Sara says sitting next to me.

"Hey Sare." I say. We both know how much we'll miss each other but we don't want to admit this will be our last night together for a few months. She sets her head on my shoulder and I turn to kiss her temple. Sara sighs.

"I'm going to miss you tons babe." I say nudging her into my lap. She gets the hint and climbs into my waiting arms.

"I'm going to miss you too." Sara says. Its like this every time I have to go. It breaks both of our hearts but makes coming home that much better. She cuddles into the crook of my neck and inhales. I smile and take in her sent as well. After a while of just sitting in each other's arms we get up and get ready for bed. We get into our favorite spooning position and drift off to sleep. The next morning I wake up to Sara cuddled up in my arms and I hate to wake her up I have to. I kiss her lips gently and whisper her name. After a few moments she wakes, sleep still in her eyes.

"Morning Tee." She smiles.

"Good morning lovely." I reply. I get out of bed and stretch before inviting Sara to a shared shower. We eventually emerge showered and I put on my preferred plane clothes. A pair of loose jeans, a tee shirt and one of Sara's hoodies to have on the road. She drives me to the airport and we say our goodbyes at the gate.

"Good bye Tegan." Sara mumbles into my shoulder as we hold each other.

"Bye Sare-Bear." I could feel her laugh into me. "Besides its not good bye for forever its only three months."

"Yeah _only_ three months with out your goofy smile, and messy hair and all of you." She mutters. I laugh.

"I know, I know." I separate from her just enough to give her a sweet, gentle kiss, which she takes charge of and turns into a heated and desperate cry for me to stay.

"Sara you know I have to go."

"I know. I just love you so much but I know this is what you've always wanted and I support that." She says.

"I love you." I say as I turn and walk through the terminal gates.

"I love you too Tee." I barely hear her reply.


	19. Chapter 19

** A/N: I do not own any part of **_**Red Belt**_** by Tegan and Sara **

**Tegan's POV**

Its midday in London when I land, and my first stop is the venue I'd be playing tonight. Once I get there my tour manager, Chris was waiting and he introduced my to the newest member to our team; a photographer named Lindsey Brynes.

"Hello, I'm Tegan Quin. It's nice to meet you." I say politely

"Hey. I'm Lindsey, and it's nice to meet you as well." She replied holding her hand out for a handshake, I politely accept it and we go into the venue to escape the cold, overcast London weather. As we enter I find that it's a cozy place, and some other crew workers are already setting up the stage and putting out merch.

"Tegan I'll take your bag and put it in the van." I hear my manager say. Ugh we'd be touring in vans. I guess I still wasn't big enough in Europe to merit an actual bus. He takes it and I help set the rest of the stage up for the show.

**-Later-**

After the show I run into Lindsey again and I ask her how she liked the show. She responds by telling me that I'm really talented and beautiful on stage. To that I blush. Oh my god is this woman flirting with me? Am I flirting back? I ask myself as she shows me the pictures she had taken that night. They are really amazing and I wonder why she's not touring with a bigger and more successful band. After she finished showing me the pictures she took I politely excuse myself and sit in one of the vans parked in the venue parking lot. Guilt was welling up inside of me. Lindsey was obviously into me, she had given me not so subtle hints as we were talking. But I did nothing to discourage her, thinking back I may have even flirted back. I was angry with myself and I vowed to keep things with Lindsey professional.

**Sara's POV**

It was my first day back at work with Tegan gone. I was admittedly not doing so well. Joseph noticed that day at lunch.

"Mrs. Quin?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"You seem kinda distracted."

"Oh, Do I? It's nothing." I responded.

"Are you sure? You look like you want to cry." And I did want to cry. But I couldn't at least not here.

"It's just… Tegan is gone on tour again. She's in Europe." I explained.

"Oh, and you just miss her?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah. But I'll be fine." I told him. At least I hoped I would be fine. I had become so dependent on Tegan since we had started dating, and it was almost as if I couldn't live without her and her presence with me. In the time that Tegan would leave for tour I would just sit in bed write songs, and play on one of Tegan's guitars. I too had a musical side but I never took it too seriously. It had become sort of a coping mechanism for not only Tegan being gone but with the everyday experience of life. That night I sat down and started writing another song that would only grace the ears of my neighbors and myself.

_Slow it down, you have a tendency to rush back into your past _

_Slow it down, you transfer all your weight and disappear_

_You kneel to condition all the feelings that you feel_

_I've got a red belt around my mind _

_My hands tied up around these words_

_I wish you'd call but I know that you're out tonight_

I finished for the night and climbed into bed feeling far better than I had when I awoke that morning and fell into a restful slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

** Tegan's POV **

The second day of tour was marked by a boring car drive and skyping with Sara.

"Hey Sara! I already miss you a ton!" I greeted her. I saw her smiling face and heard her laugh before she responded.

"Hey Tegan! I miss you too. How's tour going?" She asked.

"Ehh it's going alright. Haha. I'm not dead tired yet, but then again its only day two." I said. "How's work?"

"It's going. Same old high school bullshit." She said with underlying venom in her voice. I laughed.

"Oh Sara. But you love teaching."

"I know, I know. Well I have to go now Tee. I love you so much." Sara told me.

"Bye. I love you too Sara." I sighed and shut my laptop after we disconnected. It was good to see her though. It was time for me to go to sound check and it's a good thing I was already at the venue using its Wi-Fi.

** Sara's POV**

I got to see Tegan during the short morning break, which was great. I was already missing her face and voice, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I started to play her record non-stop like the creeper I am I was in a substantially better mood than I had been in the day before and I hoped it would stay that way before the next depressed ridden period was upon me again. Joseph noticed this as well.

"Well someone's way happier today." He commented as he walked into my classroom during lunch.

"Yes I'm definitely feeling better today. I got to Skype Tegan today." I told him

"Well next time tell her I say 'hi'" He said.

"Will do." I promised him. At the end of the day I went home and graded papers until I couldn't stand another mediocre essay, then I put on a new pair of boxer shorts and one of Tegan's hoodies and fell asleep in her scent.

** Tegan's POV **

After I played my show and helped pack up everything, fate would have it that I saw non-other than Lindsey. We hadn't really had much time to talk since the night before.

"Hey Tegan. You played a really great show tonight." She told me in a flirtatious voice.

"Thanks." Was all I could manage. At that point we had walked over to one of the vans. She got uncomfortably close to me and I had nowhere to really go. She had effectively trapped me between her body and the back of the van. She then leaned into me and kissed me. Gently at first but suddenly far more aggressive and my luck would have it that in the same moment Lindsey kissed me a group of three fans entered the parking lot about five feet away from us. They just so happened to get clear pictures of Lindsey kissing me as well.

"Hey get off me!" I shouted as I pushed Lindsey off of me. By then the fans had escaped.

'What?" Lindsey asked slightly confused.

"I'm married! That's what! Jesus fucking Christ! And a few fans just got photographic evidence of you kissing me! Do you know how bad that will look! What the hell am I supposed to tell my wife?" I yelled tears burning my eyes.

"Holy shit, Tegan I'm sorry! I didn't know you were married, and shit, Its just you were flirting with me yesterday. I'm so sorry!" Lindsey apologized as she ran her hands through her shorty cropped hair.

"It's Fine, I'll Fix this. Can you just go? I need time to think." I told her.

"Yeah, sure. If you need anything I'll be around." She said before walking away and leaving me alone in the parking lot.

"Fuck!" I screamed out into the brisk night. I fell to my knees and the tears began to fall freely from my eyes, running down my cheeks and staining the concrete ground temporarily.


	21. Chapter 21

** A/N: A long update this time to make up for not rewriting last chapter. I hope you guys like it, Thanks for reading. **

**Sara's POV**

I heard a frantic knocking at my door this morning just as I was finishing getting ready for my day. I answered the door to find a worried looking Emy standing in my apartment building hallway.

"Hey Emy… Come in." I said slightly confused as to why she would be here on a weekday morning. She walked in and I offered her some coffee.

"So what's up?" I asked her nonchalantly as I finished eating some oatmeal.

"Why aren't you mad?" She asked me.

"Mad about what?" I responded slightly confused.

"Oh my god. You don't know do you?"

"About what Emy?!" I was starting to get annoyed. "Please spit it out." Emy then pulled out her phone and showed me a picture that was obviously of Tegan, kissing another woman. My stomach dropped, and my heart pounded in my ears.

"What is this? Who is that?" I asked my voice small and weak.

"I don't know but Tegan is in some serious shit with me when she gets back from tour." Emy replied.

"I think I need some time to myself." I told her my voice cracking.

"No problem Sara. If you need anything at all just call me and Ill be there for you."

"Thanks Emy." I said closing the door after her. I then called into work sick. I couldn't go to that school when I had just seen the most devastating picture of the love of my life kissing another woman. I was hurt but mostly angry. The more I thought about the picture the more rage I felt. I quickly changed my professional attire into a pair of athletic shorts and an old t-shirt; I then grabbed my phone and keys before leaving the apartment and starting into a brisk run. I just kept running my anger out even though my legs were burning and my lungs were working far too hard for air. When I finally stopped running I found that I had run a good five miles away from my apartment.

"Oh fuck me." I muttered. My legs felt like jelly and my feet hurt from the constant pounding they had received from the strenuous run, my whole body felt as if I was made of lead. Once my panting had subsided to a somewhat regular breathing pattern, I called Emy to pick me up and take me home. She got to my location after about fifteen minutes.

"Looks like someone had an intense workout." Emy remarked as I got my sweaty body into her car.

"Yeah, well a girls got to deal with her anger someway." I said. When we got back to my apartment I invited Emy to stay.

"Make yourself at home. I need to shower really quick though." I told my friend, I grimaced as I smelt my own body odor.

"Alright, do you want me to make us lunch? Do you have anything I could make?" Emy questioned

"Yeah, there should be stuff to make sandwiches in the refrigerator."

"Alright. Now go shower, sweaty head." I laughed and went into the master bedroom. I stripped the sweaty clothes from my body and examined myself in the full-length mirror. Did Tegan not like me and my body? Was she looking for other women? Was I not satisfying her? All of these questions raced though my mind, and finally, frustrated, I walked into the adjacent bathroom and turned on the shower to a comfortable warm setting. As I let the warm water cascade down my body and relax my tense muscles, I let the pain and hurt I had been ignoring since that morning hit me. It rushed over my body like tidal waves, over and over, my tears mixing with the shower water so the only indications that I was crying were my red stained eyes and the low sobs that occasionally escaped my mouth. After a bit the warm water had run out and it came out icy cold, it snapped me out of my misery and I quickly finished my shower and put on some pajamas. Emy was watching something on Netflix when I emerged from my room.

"Your sandwich is on the breakfast bar!" She shouted from the couch where she had her own food beside her.

"Okay, thanks Emy." I said as I poured myself a glass of water, and I sat picking at my sandwich and drinking water, although I had went on such a long run I didn't seem to have much of an appetite.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." I announced to Emy after I had picked through half of the sandwich.

"Alrighty then, I guess that's my signal to go home." She said. I weakly smiled as I walked her out.

"Again, if you need anything at all I 'll be around. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll call you later Emy." I said as I shut the door. I turned off all the lights in my apartment, and climbed into bed. Tears stained my cheeks as I watched the Vancouver skyline change from bright orange to a deep purple and later to black. Before going to bed I checked my emails, and found multiple new ones from Tegan. Upset I didn't even want to open them so I left them unread, all of them before settling into an unrestful slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

**Tegan's POV**

I had been miserable since the night of the infamous kiss. I sent Sara about fifteen emails, all of which she hasn't responded to. Lindsey had apologized to me around a thousand times since the night she had kissed me. Every time I had to reassure her that I wasn't mad at her, even though I had every right to be, it seemed like she had just unhinged my marriage with one kiss. Every time I thought of Sara and how much this must have hurt her I felt devastated and it would throw me into a crying fit. Every second I could, I was obsessively refreshing my inbox to see if she had responded in any way shape or form. My whole crew was worried about me, in the two days since I last had contact with my wife I hadn't had a good night's rest, not that one would even have much sleep on tour anyways. Guilt was a constant weight on my shoulders. I couldn't help but blame myself, if I had just told Lindsey I was married when she was flirting with me I wouldn't be in this predicament. After two more days of no response from Sara I decided that if she wasn't going to respond to my emails I'd just have to send her something physical. Since I couldn't just leave this tour I went online and ordered a bouquet of roses to be sent to her at our apartment. Maybe then she would email me back. I just needed some form of recognition from her so I could at least try to function as normally as possible. Lindsey also had an idea of her own.

"Tegan, could I have your wife's email address?" She had asked me sheepishly.

"Why?" I asked her, confused as to why she would want Sara's email address.

"So I could explain everything to her. She obviously isn't responding to you or your apologies. Maybe she'd open and read an email from an unfamiliar address. Plus I own her an apology as well, it's not just your marriage that I may or may not have ruined."

I snickered bitterly at her last statement. "Okay, you can have it. Your logic seems plausible." I said as I wrote Sara's email down on a piece of paper for the photographer.

"Thanks Tegan. I'm going to help you regain your wife's trust." I smiled at her gratefully as she walked away. Lindsey was honestly a nice and genuine person, She was funny and cool to hang out with. I just hoped Sara would read whatever Lindsey had to say and would for give me, and maybe even give Lindsey a chance to be her friend.

** Sara's POV**

I had received a ton of emails from Tegan over the course of four days. But I didn't open a single one. I couldn't, I wanted to forgive Tegan but I didn't want to read through all of her excuses and apologies. Although it pained me to think about her. I first got angry, then my anger would subside and turn into longing for Tegan to just come home and hold me, and finally would transform into heartbreak. It was becoming too much to handle. I couldn't sleep and the next night would just be worse than the previous. Emy had been a good friend though and was trying to distract me by coming over after work, making me eat, and we even went out to a movie but she provided only temporary relief. As soon as I was alone the vicious cycle would begin again, emotions over taking my mind, body, and soul. Even my mother had caught wind of what had happened and offered to come stay with me until Tegan came home but I told her I was fine and convinced her not to buy the next plane ticket to Vancouver. How I managed to do that was beyond my comprehension. Then on the fourth day since I had last spoken to Tegan I got an email. But this time it wasn't from Tegan, but from a woman named Lindsey Byrnes.

_Dear Sara,_

_You do not know me, but I am Tegan's photographer and the woman whom kissed Tegan and pictures of said kiss ended up on the Internet. I would like to sincerely apologize for that incident. It was completely my fault, I kissed Tegan without her consent and a few fans just so happened to capture that moment. Please don't be mad at Tegan she didn't do anything but yell at me and I now feel responsible for possibly ruining a marriage. I ask you to believe me when I say we did nothing other than that horrible kiss, it was completely unprofessional on my part but Tegan is so kind that she has spared my job, and I will be forever grateful for that. All I ask is that you forgive Tegan and be upset at me. This may be wishful thinking but I'd love to get to know you, Tegan has said nothing but amazing things about you. She loves you Sara, more than anything in the world. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lindsey Byrnes. _

By the time I had finished reading the email tears had started to fall from my eyes. Tegan wasn't cheating on me. She loved me and it was a mistake. A horrible and hurtful mistake. A knock on the apartment door shook me from my thoughts and I wiped my eyes before answering. When I opened the door I found a young man with a bouquet of roses.

"Are you Sara Quin?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be me."

"These are for you Ma'am." He said handing them to me.

"Oh, umm… Thank you." I said confused.

"No problem." He said as I closed the door. There was a small note attached to the plastic wrapping that help the roses.

_Sara,_

_I love you. Please let me explain._

_-Tegan. _

I smiled and inhaled the scent of the roses. It would be far too late to Skype Tegan so I wrote her a quick email before I went to bed.

_Tegan,_

_Your photographer explained everything in an email. I'm sorry I didn't respond to any of yours. I just couldn't bring myself to open them thinking they were just excuses and apologies. I love you so much. I miss you and I know that these last four days have been absolute hell for both of us. I forgive you, and I'm even willing to forgive Lindsey. Tell her I'd love to get to know her. She seems nice. I love you._

_-Sara._

I sent it and for the first time in what felt like weeks I slept soundly and peacefully.


	23. Chapter 23

** A/N: Sorry for the short fluffy chapter, but I need some help. I have three options in mind on where I want to take this story and I can't decide. Option 1: Sara joins Tegan as a musical duo. Option 2: The girls adopt Joseph. And Option 3: I somehow make both happen (I would also need suggestions on how to make that work). Let me know what you want to happen in the reviews. Sorry for the overtly long Authors Note. Enjoy **

** -Three Months Later-**

** Sara's POV**

I hopped nervously from one foot to the other as I intently watched the information board. After what seemed like an eternity I look up and see that Tegan's flight had just landed. At that point I could hardly stand waiting another minute, when suddenly I saw her light brown hair as she walked through the terminal gates.

"Tegan!" I shouted and laughed when she turns her head abruptly scanning the area for me. Once I'm closer to her I take her into a huge bear hug.

"I missed you so much." She whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too." I mumble into her chest fiddling with her button. I felt slightly embarrassed about being angry and ignoring her when she first went out on tour. Tegan noticed this and cupped my chin so she could look into my eyes.

"Sara I love you so much. More than I could ever hope to show you." She then kissed me tenderly; I bit my lip to stifle the moan that had tried to escape. How I missed the taste of her lips.

"I know Tegan, and you know I love you too." I said once we had separated. I took hold of her gloved hand and we walked out of the airport and into our car. When we made it to the apartment Tegan went straight to the fridge. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, it seemed like the only thing she thought about sometimes was food. After finishing her meal she then went to shower, I declined an offer to join her and changed the sheets on our bed instead. Once she was in fresh boxers and a ratty t-shirt she climbed into the freshly made bed and sighed in content.

"My own bed. It feels nice." She remarked. "Although… it's missing something important."

"What might that be?" I asked as I too changed into something more comfortable.

"You." I laughed and climbed into bed with her. We stayed like that for a long time just looking at each other, communicating our feelings with everything but words.

"You need a haircut." I finally said as I stroked at her overgrown hair.

"What? You don't like my new shaggy look?" she asked. "I think it looks charming and sexy."

"Haha! Okay, whatever helps you sleep at night, Tee." She gave me a death glare before slowly snaking her hands to my sides.

"Don't you dare, Tegan." I warned.

"Or what?" she asked before launching into a full-blown tickle attack. I heard my laughter ringing through our bedroom, and Tegan was relentless.

"Please Tegan! Stop!" I begged her, out of breath.

"Okay, okay." She said panting. I used that moment to catch her off guard and started to tickle her back as revenge.

"Sara! I'm begging you! I wont tickle you again! Promise!" She shouted. I laughed and kissed her forcefully, using my position on her stomach to my advantage. My hands found their way into her shoulder length hair.

"Maybe I could get used to this." I said breathily as I gripped her hair.


	24. Chapter 24

** A/N: So I know where I'm going to take the story now and I hope you all like it. For those who are curious I've opted for Option 3 from the previous chapter. **

**Sara's POV**

Things at work seemed to be going well until one day a few days before winter break, when Joseph came to school with concealer on his face. I was very concerned seeing as to why he would have makeup on but waited until lunch to question him.

"Hey Mrs. Quin." He said with his usual smile when he walked into my classroom.

"Hello Joseph… Can you come here a second?" I asked and he walked over to my desk.

"What is it?" He asked obviously confused.

"Why do you have makeup on?" I asked, reaching out to rub it off.

"No!" He shouted and pushed my hand away.

I cocked my head to the side. "Joseph. Look at me." He then turned to look at me. Tears filled his brown eyes, he looked so much like a young child rather than the young man he was.

"Joseph. What happened? Did someone hurt you?" I asked. Instead of an answer all I got from him were tears and sobs, it broke my heart to see him like this because I had grown so fond of him.

"Joseph. Joseph I need you to calm down, honey. Just calm down for me. It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine." I told him as I rubbed soothing circles on his back. Once he had calmed down substantially I told him he were going to see the schools guidance counselor, and led him to the front office. I waited outside the counselor's office for Joseph until the lunch bell rang, my signal to go back to my classroom. I spent the rest of the day thinking about Joseph and how he had reacted to my questions. It was obvious someone had hurt him and I felt the need to find out who and why.

"Joseph!" I shouted as he made his way to the bright yellow school bus. He turned and waited for me.

"Mrs. Quin. I kind of need to catch that bus." He said gesturing to the bus.

"We need to talk. I can take you home." I said leading us to my car. I opened the passenger seat door and waited for him to get in. I saw him look to the yellow school bus one last time before getting into the car.

"Joseph. Who hurt you?" I questioned him as I started the car. We had already left the parking lot before he whispered his answer.

"My aunt." I had barely caught what he had said.

"Why?" I asked before pulling over to the side of the road. He looked at me for a few minutes before responding.

"I don't know. She just gets very angry at me sometimes for no reason, usually when she drinks is when she… When she hits me. I'm not supposed to say this. But I told the counselor already." He confessed.

"Oh Joseph. I'm so sorry. Then that means the counselor has probably filled a report to the police." He nodded his head at my statement. When we made it to his home the police were already there to question him. My drive home was depressingly quiet; I didn't want to listen to music and all I had were my thoughts of how Joseph was probably going to be taken by the state and put into a foster care system. I cringed at the thought of the quiet and caring young man being put into a system with out permanent parents.

"Tegan?" I called out when entering our apartment.

'In the bedroom!" She called out. I then walked to her and explained Joseph's situation to her. She sat on the bed and seemed to be contemplating something.

"You want to adopt him then." She said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." I told her, I had been thinking about it since lunch and made up my mind to tell Tegan, though she seemed to have the same idea. Tegan sighed.  
"I want to help him too, Sare. But you realize he'll be our first child then."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Tegan. There is a boy who needs help and love and all you can think about is our 'first child'. He's like you Tegan!" I shouted. Tears stinging my eyes. "Sure he's not a baby but he's still young and needs loving parents, Tee." My words coming out as a whisper.

"Don't cry Sara." Tegan said, pulling me into a hug. "I know he needs help. I know how much he means too you. What I said was insensitive. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you knew that. And if you want to adopt him, I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. We'll be great parents to him. We'll be fun and understanding and most of all loving." She promised.

**-Three Months Later-**

After three months of legal obstacles Tegan and became Joseph's legal guardians.

"Wow. You have a nice apartment Mrs. Quin." Joseph said as we walked in. Tegan chuckled.

"Joseph. I told you, you can call me Sara outside of class."

"Oh right, sorry Sara." He said as if he was testing my name out. I laughed and showed him to his room.

"So you and Tegan are like my parents then now?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, technically." I told him.

"This is really cool. Wait till my sister finds out!" I laughed and told him to start unpacking while Tegan and I made dinner for our little family.


	25. Chapter 25

** A/N: Wow 25 chapters! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this fic! I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without the support I've received. **

**Tegan's POV**

One day soon after we adopted Joseph as I was cleaning out Sara and I's closet, I found a notebook that did not belong to me. I decided to snoop a little and I found it filled with Sara's handwriting and pieces of printed out sheet music.

"Sara!" I called out into our apartment.

"Yes?" Her voice came before she entered the room.

"Is this yours?" I asked.

"Ohh... Umm. Yes." She stammered out before reaching out to grab it.

"I looked through it. Sorry. But its music right? You wrote it?"

"Yeah, I wrote all of it." She told me.

"Well can you play me something? Please." I asked giving her my best puppy dog look.

"I don't know…"

"Awwe, C'mon Sare. Just one song? I know you can sing. I hear you in the shower everyday." I begged her.

"Okay, Okay." She said grabbing a guitar from a corner in our room. She played me my promised song and Joseph had wandered into our bedroom, staring at Sara in awe, as was I.

"She's pretty good, don't ya think Joey?" I asked the young man using the nickname I had assigned him.

"Yeah. That was amazing." He said. "Play us another?" Joseph asked and we tag teamed the puppy dogface.

"Okay but only if you two stop with the face." Joseph and I high-fived and waited for Sara to begin her next song. When she had finished we were both mesmerized.

"Okay it's decided I'm not making another album unless you join me as a duo." I stated.

"Tegan! You cant do that!" She told me.

"Oh but I can. I can refuse to make any music until you join me."

"But I'm a teacher! I have to finish the school year. And did you forget about the 16-year-old sitting next to you? He has another year of school."

"Okay so we wait until you guys finish the school year and you teach him while we tour. Its one school year." I said.

"Tee. It's not that easy. You can't just make these decisions for the whole family. Did you even ask Joseph how he feels about this?"

"Actually I wouldn't mind that. I could study with you for my last year of school and I could help with setting up the stage and selling merch." Joseph stated.

"See." I said trying to convince Sara. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'll think about it guys."

"Yes!" Joseph and I shouted in unison and high-fived.

"Hey that wasn't a yes!"

"But it wasn't a no." I countered.

"You're such a child Tegan." Sara told me.

"Oh really? I don't think children do this." I said before kissing her neck and sucking on the soft porcelain skin there.

"Okay, gross. I'm leaving now." Joseph said gagging, Sara and I just laughed as he left the room in a melodramatic way.

"Drama Queen!" I called out to him.

"That's Mr. Drama Queen to you!" Was his reply.

"I'm glad you two get along so well." Sara told me petting my hair.

"I know. Our personalities just mix." I said relaxing into her embrace.

"So his sister, Jenna, wants to visit him, and us soon." Sara told me.

"That'd be cool. I know she's busy with school and all in Montreal, so she doesn't have much time to visit her little brother."

"Yeah. She said she also wanted to thank us for adopting Joseph, she knew about the abuse but didn't report anything out of fear and she wanted to take him with her but she wouldn't be able to financially support both of them in Montreal so she had no choice but to leave him behind." She explained to me. I could only nod my head. I had no response to that statement. I knew how lonely it could be to lose parents, but to think about being neglected and abused, and then the one person you trust leaving you. It hurt me deeply; Joseph was an amazing person though despite the hardships he has had to face. He was always polite and kind to everyone he came into contact with, and he was selfless, one of the purest persons I had ever met. I was glad Sara had decided to look after him, and I was glad we became his parents.


	26. Chapter 26

** Sara's POV**

I had trusted Tegan and Joseph to watch our apartment and not burn anything down, as I went to pick up Jenna from the airport. I wondered what she would look like, if she would look like her brother, tall with brown hair and eyes or if she would look different. I sighed and pulled into a parking space and waited at our designated rendezvous point. When I saw her walking to me I instantly knew it was her. She looked exactly like her brother except she didn't have brown eyes but piercing green ones.

"Hello, I'm Sara Quin. I presume you're Jenna Troy." I said extending my hand. She smiled and took me into a hug instead.

"You'd be right." She told me smiling. "Sorry. I'm just really grateful for everything you've done for my Joey."

I smiled back. "It was really no trouble. He's an amazing young man and Tegan and I are more than happy to make him, and you apart of our family."

"So you're like really married to Tegan Quin then?" She asked. I laughed before responding.

"Yes I really am married to Tegan Quin. I hear you're a huge fan."

"Oh my god yes. I love her… urm I mean I love her music." She blushed.

"Its quite alright to say you love her. I made the decision to share her with all the fan girls a long time ago." We laughed and got into the car and drove to my apartment.

"You look a lot like Joseph." I remarked during the drive.

"Yeah. Everyone says that. We look like our father but I inherited our mother's eyes. Joey's always been jealous of them."

"I can see why. They're beautiful." I told her.

"Thanks." Jenna said. When we arrived to the apartment Tegan and Joseph were watching a movie in the living room.

"Jenna!" Joseph shouted and ran to her, grabbing the young woman into a hug and lifting her off the ground spinning them a few times before setting his older sibling down.

"Wow Joey. You've grown so much since I last saw you." Jenna remarked tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry cause I'm finally taller than you Jen." Joseph joked.

'"Shut up." She said punching his arm playfully. I smiled and stood next to Tegan. She her self looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't cry, Tee. They're happy." I told her as we watched the sibling's reunion.

"I know. It just reminds me of Ted and how grateful I am that I have him. Even if he's not a blood relative he's still my older brother."

"Awe. I know Tegan." Later that evening we all went out to dinner and got to catch up with Jenna's life, and she our lives. Joseph, Tegan and I still couldn't get over the fact that she couldn't even speak to Tegan at first. She had been too star struck but as the evening progressed she got more comfortable and bantered with us as if Tegan was just another friend, rather than one of her favorite singers. The rest of the weekend with Jenna was spent getting to know her better and just having fun with a game night and a movie marathon, doing family things they Troy siblings had missed out on in their childhood. Right before I was to take her back to the airport she thanked Tegan and I for her wonderful weekend, but also for taking care of her brother. She said she would no longer have to worry about him and she trusted us completely. After assuring her it was our pleasure to have taken her brother in and promising her tickets to Tegan's next show in Montreal and making our home welcome to her at anytime, I took her to the airport. On my drive to work after dropping Joseph's sister off I started to think of our family's future. I was still on the fence about joining Tegan as a musical duo, so I called the one person I knew would help me decide what to do, Emy. Only after we had a short conversation and making a promise to meet up for dinner that night was I able to focus on my work. When I got home to get ready Tegan was snooping.

'So where ya goin'?" She asked.

"I told you I'm going out to dinner with Emy today."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure so me and Joseph could go out and buy nothing but candy and junk food for our dinner."

"Tegan, I swear. I married a teenage boy." I muttered shaking my head.

"Oh c'mon. You know you love me babe." She said snaking her hands around my waist before kissing my neck tenderly. I moaned before moving away from her grasp.

"Not now, Tee. I have to get ready." After I had made sure of the restaurant location I told Joseph to do his homework. It seemed that I had taken on the title of strict parent, while naturally Tegan was the fun parent. I met Emy in the parking lot of a Japanese restaurant she had chosen. Once we were seated and placed our drink orders we started talking. Emy was my closest friend and had become quite fond of both Tegan and Joseph. I explained the situation I had found myself in to her, and after a few moments of thought she said, "Well what do you want Sara? What's your gut telling you to do?"

"Well every time I think about making music with Tegan, and touring the world with her and Joseph… I get excited, and happy. I mean we're all still young. We're what 24 going on 25. We can still make a career out of music and she has a growing fan base. I think about making music with her and I wonder if said fan base would be into it. I would hope they would like it." I told Emy.

"Then what I gather is that the only real reason you're apprehensive about this whole music thing is the fans?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Well fuck that! Just go for it if you think it'll make you and your family happy and say 'fuck you' to anyone who hates on you or the music. Seriously if her fans don't like the music you make together its whatever, you'll gain new fans. She's already making a name for herself."

"That's true. Thanks Emy. You always know what to say." I smiled.

"Hey that's what best friends are for right? Now lets order some ramen." Emy said her eyes scanning the menu.


End file.
